


Longing for you

by Longwinterynights



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Anal Sex, Clothed Sex, Comfort, Couch Cuddles, Couch Sex, Gay Sex, Hand & Finger Kink, M/M, Resolved Sexual Tension, Robot Kink, Robot Sex, Romance, Sex, Sexual Content, Slow Build, Synths (Humans), Undressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 11:41:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6050260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Longwinterynights/pseuds/Longwinterynights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Weeks have passed since valentine's day. Unable to contact Nick Valentine, Sole Survivor has been busy with responsibilities. Until chance meeting occurs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Longing for you

Aiden was dressed in dark blue shirt. He was wearing half of vault jumpsuit, sleeves wrapped around his lanky waist. His short hair was a careless crumb. Wind swayed gingery hair tuft on forehead. He shuffled through workbench, picking up the make-shift knife. On the other hand he had mutfruit. Aiden sat down to old beaten chair, away from the sunlight.

Mutfruit was as big as his palm. Equal to beef tomato. Aiden had to stop and just admire the look of it. It was beaten and he had to carve out few black holes. The smell was fermented and rough but the meat was surprisingly tough. He took curious bite. It tasted like plum. He watched as Brahmin-driven cart carefully balanced over the bridge. Haul was heavy and full of materials. Aiden felt strike of chipper. He saw very familiar jacket climb out of the wagon. He could sense the cigarette all the way there.

Aiden cut piece of mutfruit, eating it with utmost care as Nick Valentine dodged settlers unloading the cargo and hauling it to the market stands. Man walked towards him and Aiden almost bit his own gum.

“Are you the delivery?”, Aiden smirked: “I guess I should get to unloading you”

Nick frowned at him, looked down at himself and then back. There was now a smile: “I’m sorry but these parts are in bad order”. Standing in front of him, hands deep in tattered jacket pockets. Left hand pulled out piece of paper, offering it to him: “Daisy sent her regards”.

Aiden got up with his knife and mutfruit half. He shoved fruit and knife at Nick’s hand, taking the paper in exchange. Daisy had actually took time to mark down everything in cart. Bless her heart. Aiden’s eyes escaped the numbers and peered at Nick who had turned on his heels and peered around settlement curiously. He paid attention to how gently mechanical thumb massaged the half-aten fruit.

Aiden stuffed the paper away: “I know it’s not as impressive as Diamond City. Or even Goodneighbour”.  
Nick rocked on his heels: “This still warms my heart to see”  
Aiden reached in to take back the fruit and knife. He carved up new piece of fruit.

“That’s awfully a lot of metal. I’m guessing the expansions are on their way”, Nick and he watched as people lifted metal sheets of various size. Some looked like old car doors, others could had easily been someone’s wall.  
“I was opting for building a giant bald eagle and hope it’s patriotic enough to keep everyone away”  
Nick let out confused chuckle: “Alright, not what I expected”  
“And it would also breathe fire”, He bit piece off mutfruit slice.  
Nick turned towards him all smooth and cool, tattered jacket flapping at his wave: “You’d need humongous amount of gasoline for that”  
Aiden shrugged: “You and the rest of the world. I’ll never get my dragon statue”, a sad munching.

Nick laughed softly. Soft murmur was like a car battery at winter, refusing to start: “We could always visit the library and see if any fantasy books have survived”, man gently touched Aiden’s right side. It was utmost gentle. Recollection resurfaced from couple weeks back. The tug implied it wasn’t just Aiden who looked back at that night.

“Hey, Aiden”

His gushing was interrupted by settlers. There was work to be done and Aiden had promised to see this through. He jumped down the porch, looking at Nick over his shoulder. They smiled. Aiden was hoping he’d be free before the evening.

\--

Day had strolled well into the night. This happens when you are workaholic that wants to carry beds and even set up lights in new hut within same shift. Aiden’s fingers screamed mercy as he double-checked the wiring on lamps. His hand tremble didn’t make checking any easier so he had to check connectors three times to be absolutely sure there wouldn’t be overheating lamps.

As he walked back to the houses he had about ten things in mind that still needed doing. He had to work in priority order or he wouldn’t have any hands left. Or copper.

Aiden found Nick sitting at his old house. It wasn’t exactly difficult to identify which house belonged to him. Who else kept electronic junk and wild flower plants around their home? Bathroom, old kid’s room. All were turned into new purposes as workshops. At least there was one corner for him to sleep in. Nick was curiously studying one of plants. Mechanical fingertip moved exceptionally slow, just barely touching the leaf.

“I found her growing inside old robot”  
“Really? That’s remarkable”  
“I guess the loose sealant, warmth and constant moisture are as good for growth as a plant house”, he smiled, leaning on the old desk in front of living room window. There was an interesting contrast at work. His desk was a cluster of soldering tools, unfinished leatherworks and some crumbled notes he still had to get around organizing. Currently he put all his faith in half-full wine bottle to keep the papers in check.

“Hmh”, Nick frowned, putting the pot gently down to the small table: “Flower pot. Now that’d be a career move”

Aiden tilted his head. He grabbed to the wine bottle behind him and took sip out of it. He wrapped fingers around the bottle, looking to his right. Lights were being dimmed in other houses. The Hills were falling asleep.

“Penny for your thoughts?”, Nick’s voice pierced the darkness. Aiden balanced bottle against his thigh, between his right hand’s fingers. He always drank when worried. He looked at Nick who had lifted both his arms up on the back rest. With look on face that was reading him again like an open book.

Aiden pushed himself up from desk. He passed the bottle on table and walked around table to the couch. Nick’s arm slid down from the back rest. Aiden decided differently and kneeled down. He pressed his cheek against Nick’s knee, staying there.

“I’m so sorry I left without a word”, Aiden looked up at man like a kicked child.  
“You had me worried there”, Nick wasn’t mad. But disappointment was clear in his voice.

“I didn’t mean this taking so long. I wanted to come back quicker but this place and these people”, Aiden sighed against the fabric. His nose was full of old cigarette and oils. Nick’s hand laid on his head. Aiden looked at the sleeve and gently grabbed the metal, running his fingers to meet Nick’s. He squeezed fingers and planted tender kiss at the palm that was a web of alloy. “I’m so sorry”, he breathed.

“Come here, dear”, Nick gently brushed his face up. Aiden blinked, wiping the startling tear away with quick motion. Just in time to have man’s lips pressed against his. They didn’t let go for a good while. Relentless, airless kiss. Aiden felt faint when the lips finally parted. Aiden gasped for air, hand resting on man’s knee. Nick’s chest moved under rugged shirt. Tie hung lose, so was man’s lips.

Aiden looked at man’s thighs and both of his hands pressed against Nick’s knees, using other as he crawled up to Nick’s lap. Nick’s chest rose and lowered in anticipation, for change it was synth who was staring with lust. Aiden pressed his knee on the couch fabric between man’s legs. Something creaked softly underneath. Lips touched and Nick’s hands quickly rushed to opening the loose knot on his waist, pulling down the overalls and boxers covering his waist and butt. Aiden grabbed Nick by shoulders, letting man’s hands undress the bothersome jumper. He had to do his part with ankles and he had to do few firm shakes to get the fabric shed. Exiting still needed work.

Aiden’s fingers reached down. He felt the pressure at his fingertips. He helped Nick, opening his trousers. His hand ran through man’s length, as did Nick’s hand down his. Aiden opened his legs, moving in Nick’s lap proper. His hand ran across hard shaft, caressing it gently. He tried to withdraw the noises. How sound proof these shacks were. Nick’s engineered hand didn’t make it easy. Simple slide on glans made him shiver. Aiden grabbed Nick’s cheek: “I can’t stand it”, he breathed. Look in Nick’s eyes revealed he could had kept the tease going. Aiden twisted his lap and Nick caressed him so well so hard. He came a little at man’s fingers. Aiden growled: “Oh boy”, he whispered, cheeks red and high up on the peak. Something creaked again as Nick grabbed him and moved in. Aiden grabbed Nick’s tie and locked other hand on couch back. The movement was dense and thorough. On every second there was rising sound of crack.

Aiden grabbed Nick tighter, kissing the synth. In between hazey eyes he noticed Nick had oddly puzzled look to him: “Was it me or-”. Couch let loud bang and they both dropped down to the floor. One side of couch had decided to take a holiday and not tell the other side.

Aiden let out hysterical giggle. Nick’s groan cut it quickly: “Oh no, are you alright?”, Aiden lifted his weight off man’s hips but his hands stopped it: “Nothing I can’t just pull back in”, he grabbed the waist and directed Aiden back down. He moaned. Now you’ve done it. He put hand back to the arm rest, continuing the slow ride. He was way too deep in to care now. Aiden arched his back, feeling the sweet oncoming embrace. Couple thrusts and he climaxed. Again.

Aiden rolled around in his bedroll. He was greeted by vile sunshine right in his eyeball. He rolled back to his side. Cover fell off him and Aiden swore he could feel breeze all too well.

“Well aren’t you a sight for a sore eyes”

Aiden pushed himself up sitting and peered over his shoulder. Nick was lounging at chair, smoking. Man was smiling. Aiden flexed his shoulder bones, remembering that breeze again. Quick look down and Aiden grabbed the sleeping bag, hiding inside it like some sort of sandworm.  
“Don’t worry, nobody hasn’t come looking for you yet”, Nick smiled. He picked up jumpsuit hanging on the arm chair and tossed it to Aiden.

“Or is it just me?”, Nick worried. Aiden rolled his head: “If we had proper walls I wouldn’t mind”, he got up, curling in the corner he pulled jump suit on: “Where is my boxers?”  
Nick puffed out tobacco cloud: “What boxers?”, he smiled.  
Aiden was all red: “Am I ment to do it all commando?”, he dressed up nevertheless. Aiden pulled the zipper up, stepping in front of Nick. Man greeted him with a kiss: “Did we… Is the couch really dead?”  
“Yes”  
Aiden scratched his smooth chin stressfully: “Blame it on…. Surprise Deathclaw attack?”  
Nick frowned: “How many sitting deathclaws have you seen?”  
“How many deathclaws average living settler has seen?”  
Nick tried coming up with an answer but he got nothing: “Fine”

Aiden smiled proudly, broken by first step as he had to stop and let the sting pass.


End file.
